


The Red Plague

by lunedune



Category: GTA V, GTAV, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fucked Up, Messy, Oral, Orgasms, Sadness, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum, pussy eating, pussy licking, y'all get the gist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunedune/pseuds/lunedune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patricia and Martin Madrazo's daughter tries to save their marriage by sacrificing her own dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Plague

 

 

I came back from my run, feeling sticky and proud of myself for trying to get back into shape. 

As I was making my way to the front yard, I took my earphones out and heard my mother giggling like a teenage girl. This was weird coming from her, my dad never managed to get a ‘hello’ let alone a smile. 

I peeked through the bushes and saw her with…another guy? “Oh, Trevor, tu eres tan lindo con migo” she nuzzled into his arm. 

**Translation: You are very sweet/nice to me.

“I never met someone like you before Patricia. You understand me like no other and you’re the only one who truly sees that I’m a good guy” the guy breathed.

“You’re a good man Trevor. I see so much potential in you. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise” The guy’s face light up and smiled at her.

What the fuck is going on? Who is he and why is he with my mother?

He looked completely disgusting. He had on a musty t-shirt, that I’m sure was white when bought it, with some raggedy sweatpants. I mean, I don’t like to judge people’s appearances nor do I condone cheating but couldn’t my mother look for a man that’s better looking than this one? What does this fucker has that my father doesn’t?

My father never treated her bad. She always sucked the life out of him, making him feel bad for losing his hearing in his left ear. It’s not his fault, he got into an accident. 

Every day he’d pick fresh roses from the garden and place them in her room, the kitchen, living room, front porch and bathroom in such a beautiful manner. She never thanked him once nor has she ever accepted a fucking flower from him. Instead she’d bitch that there were “too many flowers in the house” or that he “made a mess again”. 

Sure she’s my mother but she’s fucking lazy. He made sure she never worked, so he worked his ass off to give her everything she wanted. What more could she want? 

My father would always ask me, “Mija, que mas hago pa’que tu ‘ama me ame?”

**Translation: Daughter, what more do I have to do for your mother for her to love me?

He’d always feel like a failure because he’s deaf from one ear. Well, she’s no better. All she does is mope around the house and always finds something to bitch about! 

Just the seeing her looking at that guy with flirty eyes made me want to walk up to the two of them and just, ugh! I don’t know what I would do but if my father finds out about this…it would kill him.

I love my father. I love him dearly but I guess I have to keep this a secret from my father or at least force her to cut her affair with that skunk. 

“You are the sweetest man, Trevor. I never been treated this well by anyone before” she touched his face. What, has she been dreaming or what?! My father treats her like a fucking queen!

“I don’t understand Patricia, why me? Martin Madrazo, he treats you well right? He fucking better, I told that fucker if he doesn’t I’ll-” 

“Don’t worry Trevor he doesn’t do anything bad” she cooed, “But I’m just getting so bored with him now. All he does is sit on his couch and cry. I want a man, Trevor” she purred. 

Tears already blinding my sight, rage and grief pulsed through my veins at the thought of my father going through all that pain while she hops on some dirty dick.

“You’re right about that baby, you need a man” he says gripping her waist. He cupped her face with one hand and pulled her to him with the other…and kissed her. Way to stick to your vows Patricia.

 She didn’t seem disgusted by it but I was on the verge of vomiting last night’s meal. How could she do this to my father, to the family?

They broke off the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes. “Go Trevor, before someone sees us” she hinted.

“I’ll miss you baby” he kissed her forehead and made his way into his shitty Canis Bodhi. I used to have. It had a dent on the right side.

Same dent that he has actually, wait-  

SHE FUCKING GAVE MY CAR TO SOME SLOB?! She fucking told me I had to junk it because the mechanic told her it wouldn’t run even if they were to put a whole new engine in there! She gave my car to her lover?! Did she really just fucking stole from me? Her own daughter?!

He drove off and she scurried inside.

Before I followed her steps, I wiped my tears and made sure I hid my anger. As I opened the door, I noticed my mother picking up a rag, pretending to clean.

“Hi mijita, you just got home?”

“Looks like it” I stomped up the stairs.

“I didn’t see you when I was outside” she worried.

“But I did”

“You did? When?” she panicked

“Just a few seconds ago, I saw you coming in” I acted calm

“Oh, I was picking up the mail” she chuckled nervously

“On a Sunday?” 

“Yeah, your tío sent your dad something”

“So the mail came on Sunday?”

“Si, Bianca, that’s what I said” she sounded irritated

“Cool.” I stomped upstairs before anything else happened.

She sighed in relief, “why do they still act like children at her age?” 

“Excuse me?” I glared.

“Ay Bianca, no empieces”

**Translation: Don’t start.

She did a double take. “Were you crying? You look like you have. Your face is all red and your eyes are a little watery”

“Nah” I took a deep breath, trying to hold in the shit I was about to say.

“Y mi ‘apa?”

**Translation: And my dad?

“Where else would he be?” Well she seems extra caring today. “Well since I’m going upstairs, give me tío’s mail; I’ll give it to him”

“Ya se lo di” 

**Translation: I already gave it to him

“He’s not the only you gave it to” I mumbled. I walked upstairs; the worst part of my day to be honest. Already five steps up and I could hear my father’s muffled cries. I could tell he was holding back from crying aloud so he wouldn’t worry me or make her upset.

“Pa?” I hinted.

He jolted and was trying to fix himself quickly. “H-Hi mija!” he tried to sound happy. I could see through it, we all could. But why kick him when he’s already in too deep?

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Of course I’m alright sweetie, porque?”

“Dad, don’t lie to me. I heard you crying” my voice cracking already. It’s just what my mother told that skunk just now; ‘all he does is sit on his couch and cry’.

“What am I doing wrong with our marriage?” his tears flowed

I kneeled, “Nothing pa, you’re doing nothing wrong. She’s the one that’s wrong okay?” I kissed his hand.

“I know she’s cheating on me” he sniffled.

“How did you-” 

“I’m partially deaf not entirely stupid. I know who he is, where he lives; everything” 

“Then why do you allow it? Leave her or kick her out of the house since she wants to be a puta!”

“Don’t speak about your mother that way, Bianca Madrazo! She gave you life!” 

“No she didn’t! She’s taking it from me, from both of us! You’re the only one who gives me strength to keep living and you know that” I wiped tears away.

“But I love her and I never been with anyone else; I don’t want to. I never cheated on her, nor have I put my hands on her or disrespected her” 

“I saw her with that guy” I stood up

“Me too mija, me too. They were in the garden a little while ago and you know what else?”

I shook my head. 

“He gave her a poorly cut rose; a weed more like…and she accepted it with all the care in the world” he looked down, ashamed of himself that his own wife wouldn’t even accept a beautiful bouquet of roses that he carefully handpicked and pricked his fingers for and yet some asshole waltz’ in her life, gives her a fucking weed and all of a sudden that jerkoff is a romantic. 

 “She said she’s tired of you sitting here crying. She said she needs a real man, that’s why she’s with that guy” 

“I gave her everything. I took her and her whole family out of that poor town she lived in. She lived in a shanty when I met her. I was poor too but I did something about it and the minute I started making good money, I could’ve left her but I didn’t because I love her too much to let her go” he wept

“But she still wants more, I don’t know what more she wants?! Just stop giving her shit dad, she doesn’t fucking deserve it!”

“I just can’t lose her. I have to keep going no matter how much it kills me”

“Who is that guy anyway?” I sneered.

“Trevor Philips. He’s some dingy gringo that lives in a trailer home in Sandy Shores. He smuggles weapons and drugs ‘internationally’. He constantly threatens to beat me up again if I don’t keep giving your mother everything she wants but he doesn’t understand how things are between your mother and me. She makes me feel like she’s gonna leave me any second and that’s the threat I’m faced with every day. His threats are meaningless; his hits are no match to your mother’s words. I just let him be with your mother because at least she comes back here at night; with me, where she belongs” 

I couldn’t even look at him. Tears were gushing out of my eyes. My father is suffering daily while that bitch fucks that Trevor guy.

“Don’t worry pa’, everything will be fine” I kissed his cheek and hugged him. 

He hugged me tight. I felt his body shake and shiver as he wept in my arms; like a little kid whose mother abandoned him in a supermarket. I have never seen him like this. I couldn’t hold my crying back either so I cried with him. 

His pain became my pain.

The threats aimed to him, were aimed to me now.

Patricia’s words were also aimed towards me. I will make sure this ends and ends today.

 

He gripped my shirt as he cried harder and yelled louder. His painfully loud screams were probably no match to his real pain. He cried as if someone shot him…but it someone did shot his heart and my ‘mother’ was the fucking Hitman.

 

Speak of the devil. 

 

I could hear her trying to walk up the stairs trying to not making a sound but I heard her. I fucking heard her.

“I just want to make her happy. She makes me feel pathetic, so pathetic that I sometimes just want to die already!”

“Dad! Don’t ever say that! I need someone on this earth to be with me and that someone has to be you” I held him tighter.

“Thank you mija” he sat up and cleaned his face. “But thinking about you and your mother stop me from doing it. I can’t leave the two most important women in my life” he sniffled.

 He looked up at me, “Go, go, I’ll be fine. I have to make a few calls anyway” he smiled. I looked at him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to contain himself. I wiped the tears away from his warm cheeks and nodded.

“Make sure you eat okay?” I hinted. He nodded, holding in more tears. “I love you daddy” I kissed his forehead.

“I love you too mijita, never forget that” he kissed my hand. I won’t, I’ll never forget about my father. He was always there for me, unlike that idiot outside the door.

I walked out of his room and headed to my own.

“What’s wrong with your dad now?” she asked all annoyed. I wanted to rip her a new one but my father is right there so I bit my tongue and bit it hard.

“You wouldn’t understand, so why waste my breath?” I pushed my way past her and walked into my room. I grabbed some clean clothes, a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

I needed something to distract me so I took a cold shower. I stepped in and let the cold water hit my body; hitting me like bullets. I felt weak and vulnerable but I couldn’t let that stop me; I was on a mission. A mission to avenge my father’s pain. 

 

Trevor Philips is his name. He has my car so he isn’t difficult to look for. Sandy Shores isn’t too far from here either. I think I know what I should do. 

I stepped out of the shower and sat in my room for hours, planning my revenge on the two of them. 

 

-

“I think that’ll work. It’s degrading but I’ll do anything to end my father’s suffering” I said to myself. I got dressed and I ran down the stairs; running into the world’s shittiest mother and wife.

“Adonde vas, Bianca?”

“Don’t worry about where I’m going, how about you go “clean” something. You know, since that’s what you do all day” I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

I got in the car my father gave me after the ‘mechanic said my car is done for’. Thank goodness for my father. 

It was getting dark so I hurried and started the car to make my way up to Sandy Shores. Once I started seeing less grass and more dirt, I knew I had arrived. I drove everywhere, every inch of Sandy Shores. I hope he was still in Sandy Shores and I also hoped he didn’t park my car in a garage or else it’ll be hard to find him. 

I stopped for a moment and tried to compose myself. My father sent me a text, asking me where I was and Patricia asked why I was being so rude to her throughout the day. I couldn’t be bothered with her bullshit but I did tell my father that I was at a friend’s house and that I might sleep over. I shut my phone off and tossed it on the passenger’s seat; I couldn’t be bothered with any distractions. 

I heard weird, loud music coming from somewhere in front of me. I raised my head over the steering wheel and saw that it was Trevor Philips driving my truck.

He was swerving in and out as he ‘parked’ the truck outside some trailer house. It was probably his home since my father mentioned that he lived in one. 

“Ron, tell Wade to suck me off!” he shouted. He made his way inside his home, leaving the door slightly open. This was my chance. I parked my car two blocks away from his residence and ran quietly to his ‘home’.

“Black sheep, black sheep, have you any booze? No sir, no sir, I’m…a sheep” he drunkenly mumbled.

I heard his grunts louder and louder as I got closer. I walked up the steps and gently walked in; praying and gulping one last time before I would do the most shameful thing ever. 

“Wade c’mon, my guy needs pulling” he sat on the couch.

“Umm, I’m not Wade” I said, locking the door. “I’m Bianca” I smiled.

“Wow, you’re hot; way better than Wade” he laughed

“I bet”

“So who sent you here?” 

Fuck, did he catch on already. Did my mother talked to him about me? Shit, I didn’t really think this through.

“Look, the truth is-”

“Doesn’t matter, you shouldn’t be here. I’m happily taken” he slurred. He got up and made his way to the kitchen counter to make a cup of coffee.

“Happily taken by Wade?” I hoped.

“Nah, her name is Patricia Madrazo” he sighed happily. His words really made me fucking twitch.

“So why were you gonna get sucked off by a guy named Wade if you claim you’re ‘happily taken’?” I questioned

“Who the fuck are you to come into my home and interrogate me like some fucking pig?” he threw his beer at the wall.

I stood my ground, he may have a temper but that’s nothing compare to how I’m feeling right now.

“I came here to make a deal with you, Trevor Philips”

“Ah, you’re a client eh?” he smiled.

“Yea, somewhat”

“What are you interested in: meth, guns…?”

“You” I mumbled

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said I’m interest in you” 

“Listen sweetheart that’s flattering and all but like I said, I’m happily taken”

“Yeah, I know. You’re taken by Patricia Madrazo…you’re taken by my shit mother” I growled.

“Wait, what?”

“You’re fucking my ‘mother’ and fucking over my own father. I know who you are, what you do and where you live; I know it all now”

“Listen baby-”

I cringed. “Don’t fucking call me that”

“Your mother and I are happy, alright? She don’t love him no more”

“You don’t know the whole story. Whatever she told you about my father is complete shit”

“I could care less about him, he’s a pathetic-” I cut him off with a backhand slap.

“He’s on the verge of suicide! He’s trying his best to keep my mother happy but in you come with your shit and now she’s even more of an idiot! You don’t know the pain I go through walking past his room, hearing him comforting himself and crying that he’s gonna lose her any second. You have no idea how she acts when she’s around him. She took everything he ever gave to her and moved on to another pushover to collect more! If she did it to him, she’ll do it to you too”

“Take a good look at my home, alright sweetheart. I live in a shitty trailer home; the money I make in a week, your father makes it in a day. But I give her something money can’t buy and your father can’t give; true love”

“They did have true love but then you came along and fucked it up for everybody”

“Your father should’ve never interrupted my business. He tried to fuck me over so I fucked his wife” he shrugged

“So you fuck up his entire life and-”

“And his ear” he smirked.

“That was you?! You fucking asshole! You ruined his hearing!”

“Did I? Patricia told me he was exaggerating” he shrugged

“That bitch is dead to me”

“HEY! You don’t talk like that about your mother!”

“She’s not my fucking mother! And you’re nobody to tell me what I can say about that harlot!”

We were interrupted by a knock at the door, “Trevor, is everything okay there? Ron told me you called me for something?” said, I’m guessing, Wade.

“Fuck off Wade, I’m busy!” he shouted, not breaking eye contact with me. The idiot, Wade, did what he was told and again we were alone. “So what’s the deal you had in mind” he stood tensely.

“Don’t look for Patricia anymore. Don’t call her; nothing” my eyes started to water.

“I can’t, I think I’m in love with her! She gives me attention and the affection that I never had. She accepts my flaws and she isn’t afraid of me. Do you know how hard it is to find in a woman like that around here?” 

“Sign up for Life Invader or HushSmoosh!”

“Ahh, fuck all that! I prefer Patricia over anyone” 

“Trevor, if you two keep doing this, I’m certain that I’ll find my father hanging from the ceiling. And I swear to you, I swear if I do find him dead” I paused to compose myself, “I’ll take Patricia along with him”

He stood tense, “You’re threats are nothing to me. You’re nothing to me. You think just because you’re their kid that I’m gonna do whatever you want me to do? Fuck off!” 

“It’s not a threat Trevor. I could have killed her already. I have all the chances in the world to kill her but I chose to go with a simpler plan”

“No woman could ever satisfy me like her! I stopped going to strip clubs and I quit paying for sex! I’ve even been off drugs for three months now and I feel great! She’s made me a better man; a man that I could be proud of”

“I just want you to hear me out on this deal okay?” I muttered.

“What fucking deal do you want to make with me huh?” he paced

“I’ll give myself to you, completely, if you leave Patricia and my father alone. I can make you happy Trevor. I’ll give you the attention and affection that you need. If you want, I’ll even move in with you and wait on you, hand and foot”

I knew he would reject me any minute but as of right now, I don’t know what the word ‘rejection’ even means. “Please” I begged.

“What, wait a minute, you’d give yourself to me, to save your father?” 

“I want to save my family and my father’s sanity” I sniffled

“You’re loyal, I like that but you think pushing me away from Patricia is best? You do know she could find herself another guy right?” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be in charge of that. So what do you say, Trevor? Do you want me?” I took my shirt off, revealing my bare breasts to him.

“Oh fuck” he breathed.

I cupped his member in my hands; caressing it softly.

“I’ll give you everything and more” I muttered in the crook of his neck.

“Uhnn” he breathed

“I’ll be the one you’ll love and who’ll love you back” 

“Fuck” he moaned.

“I’m on the pill so you can fill me up with your cum. Cum inside me” I tightened my hold on his crotch.

“Please make the deal with me. I’ll love you way more than Patricia or any other woman. I’ll make you the happiest man on earth” I whispered; slowly closing the space between us.

I stood face to face with the man I planned to give my soul to. He had a shaved head and a clean shaven face. He had dark brown eyes with an insane look to them. Scars were scattered all over his face and body. His tongue would make constant appearances on the corners of his lips. He had an interesting tattoo around his neck with the words ‘cut-here’. 

I didn’t want to make eye contact with him but if I wanted it to work, I had to step out of my comfort zone. I needed this to happen. I needed to save my father from anything and anyone; but shit, I could feel his stare and it was burning right through me.

“So what do say Trevor? This could be all yours with a simple agreement” I took my shorts off, showing my black lace panties.

I took his hands and placed them on my breasts; gaining a light squeeze from him. We looked into each other’s eyes and I finally got my response; a light nod.

I held his face, brushing my lips over his and kissed him. It pained me to do this but I had to do the necessary. If I’m gonna do this, I’m gonna do it right. 

He kissed me back softly, his hands discovering my body, unsure if he even wanted it. But he did. He pulled me closer to him. Visions of him doing the same to Patricia were starting to get into my head but thankfully his groaning distracted me and helped push the visions aside.

“I’m yours now” I moaned

“All mine” he agreed

I pushed him to the couch, leaving him breathing quicker and hungrily looking at me. I got on all fours and slowly crawled to him, whispering sexual things to him.

“Oh yeah baby, come to Uncle T” he rushed

“I can’t wait to taste you…Uncle T” I finally reached his knees.

I placed my hands on both of his knees, my fingers dancing towards his inner thighs. I saw his semi growing in his sweats the closer I got to his region. 

I ran my palm over his member, squeezing it lightly. “Oh shit” his head fell back. 

I slid his sweats off and began jerking him off. “You like that?” I stroked him faster

“Yeah, yeah, just like that” he couldn’t even withstand the pleasure. He gripped the couch, my arms and hair; anything within reach, he’d grip. 

I took his length and grazed my teeth on his shaft. My eyes were fixated on him; all of him. He sat there, watching my every move like a hawk. I lightly, held the head of his cock with my top and bottom teeth making it seem like I was gonna bite it. “Oh baby, do your worst” he growled

I circled my tongue around his tip, teasing him. “You like that?” I sucked on the tip

“Ughh fuck!” he moaned through gritted teeth. “Kill me already you fucking tease” 

 

I’ll torture him like he tortured my father. As wrong as the comparison sounds; it’ll be worth it. I’ll force myself to like it. After all once a person is aroused, everything around them is a blur. Once I’m truly in the mood, shit…the world will seem right. The stars would be aligned and all would be good.

 

I took his whole length in my mouth; slowly reaching down to the base and up to the head, repeatedly. He was pretty big if I do say so myself.

I sped up the pace and gagged louder and louder as he kept shoving my head back down to take him whole. I moaned as I had him in my mouth, causing him to feel the vibrations of my voice all over his shaft. “Oh fuck baby, don’t stop” he groaned

I looked up to see his eyes were squeezed shut. I played with his sack and sucked on ‘em while stroking his cock. It only set him off into a haze of desperation. He was torn between tightening and loosening his grip on my hair. 

I was getting aroused at the sight of him becoming vulnerable at my touch. I wouldn’t mind having him pull my hair. 

The way I dominated this man had me dripping and soaking all layers of clothing. With no warning, he came in my hands and like the good girl I am, I took him back into my mouth and drank every bit of cum that was still shooting out of him. 

I wiped the corners of my mouth and stood up, “Can you handle some more?” I whispered sexually

“Shit” he gulped. I looked down to see he was still hard, so my question was answered. 

I hovered over his neck and bit him tenderly, “You’re gonna remember this for the rest of your life…papi” I twirled my tongue on his neck, finding his sweet spot. He groped my ass with a tight grip; his eyes threatening to close for the next wave of pleasure I was gonna give him.

I grabbed him by the chin and made him face me, “Ah, ah, ahhh papi, you’re gonna wanna watch this” I kissed him quickly before hovering my wet, aching region over his erect member.

I watched him as he focused his eyes on my womanhood. I didn’t bother taking my panties off so I slid them to the side, feeling the wet gusset of my panties leave patches of wetness on my inner thighs. I grinded on his hard erection and massaged my clit with his tip. 

“Fuck” I moaned. I hovered over his lips with mine as I watched him watch me carefully put him inside me. “Shit, you’re fucking big” I moaned as I tried to let myself adjust to his size.

“You like that?” he sneered

“Fuck, I love it” I threw my head back. He took advantage of that by kissing my neck and sucking on my tits. His tongue worked miracles and I began bouncing on his hard cock.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good baby” he moaned while gently biting on my left breast.

“Ah, ah, ah” I couldn’t even speak. I swear this man had me just where he expected me to be. I rode him faster and faster as he sucked on my skin and breasts. The couch was making all sorts of noises but nothing compared to the ones we made.

I massaged my clit, feeling a wave of sensitivity adding to the blurred setting between Trevor and I. We both were a bit surprised about how things turned out…or maybe it was just me who felt that way. Trevor probably had different girl check in and out of this place like a hotel but since we made a promise; I hopefully wouldn’t have to deal with any of that.

“Mmm” I purred in his neck, leaving hickeys wherever I pleased. I moaned softly in his ear and nibbled on his lobe; this man, like me, was hooked.

“Fuck this” he pinned me down on the couch with my bare front exposed to him. He stood over me, looking me in the eyes; both of ours carrying lust within them.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom” he picked me up and he, again, had he pinned down to the bed.  

I playfully covered myself by putting my hand over my throbbing pussy and closing my legs tightly. The other free hand covered my breasts and I managed to reach a finger up to my mouth to bite it; only to turn him on some more. This only made him want to fuck me even harder. 

He kissed me rather faintly as he rushed to make his way down to my dripping area. “I’m gonna return the favor sweetheart so there’s no need to be shy of Uncle T, you’re fucking beautiful” he growled. 

He grabbed my hips and pulled me to the edge of his bed and forcefully opened my legs. “Looks good enough to eat” he winked. I could feel my cheeks turn red as he dipped his head down to brush his tongue over my clit. 

It sent me to another world. I was grabbing the sheets, pillows; anything to suppress the unbelievably loud moans that were threatening to come out. “Oh” I convulsed

“Don’t hold back on me baby, scream and squirm as loud as you want, Uncle T wants to see you squirm at my touch and hear every beautiful moan comes from those beautiful lips” he lightly blew at my entrance

“Oh yes, yes” I let out. Fuck and I thought I had him where I wanted him. He clearly made me his rag doll in seconds.

His tongue ran up and down my slit, painfully slow. 

“Oh God” I whimpered

 He used his two thumbs to spread my lips and had his tongue move in quick circles around my clit. I arched my back and pushed his head further into my pussy; if that was even possible.

“Don’t stop babe, right there! O-oh, yesssss Trevorrr!” I squeezed my tits and completely gave everything I else held dearly, to him.

This man was doing things to me like no other.

 He automatically pushed two fingers in me with no trouble and I fucking lost it. “Yes, fuck me, yes, ah, ah, ah” my voice was getting raspy with the loud moaning’s I expressed.

I arched my back and bit my lip, I couldn’t handle all this pleasure; it was so good yet sooo overwhelming to take it all in. All of my troubles were gone, all of my worries were drained; nothing in the world mattered. Only him…only Trevor.

“Oh no, no, no, baby” he held my jaw to meet his gaze, “You leave the biting to me” he maliciously chuckled as he gently dragged my lower lip down, from my teeth, with his thumb. 

My eyes were watery from the pleasure he was giving me, my cheeks were inflamed from all the moaning. My hair stuck to my some parts of my forehead, neck and shoulders with the ‘sex sweat’ I produced or better yet, he produced.

His other hand was still pumping me as his thumb violently rubbed my clit. 

Pain? Not. At. All.

“You like it when I pump my fingers into that sweet pussy of yours, don’t cha kitten?” he purred with lips brushing against mine; I felt his words hit my lips and they felt amazing.

I couldn’t speak and my head fell back again, “Look at me” he scolded. I did as I was told, seeing and feeling what I’m sure would be heaven. The sight of him lustfully looking at me was only the beginning but as I look further down, seeing his hand work their magic on my wet pussy was the cherry on top.

I felt a tightness in my stomach; he read my expression and knew I was close to my climax. 

“Yes! Ah, Trevor, ah- oh my God don’t stop please don’t ever stop” I slurred as I fought to keep my gaze on him.

“Let me see that beautiful face when you cum” he pumped faster and harder, adding another finger inside of me. 

“Oh fuck!” I squirted all over his digits. Trevor didn’t dare stop pumping his brilliant digits inside me; instead, he pumped faster than ever before, having my cum squirt in all sorts of directions. 

“Ahhh, look at that, look at all this cum your giving Uncle T. It’s even pushing my fingers out because of your sweet cum” he purred

“Faster please” I stuttered faintly.

As I rode my second wave, I sat up breathing heavily and looking up at Trevor. He seemed like he had enough for the night but no, I was way off. He was already spreading my legs wider as he coated his cock with my cum. My elbows supported me as I witnessed his tip dipping inside of me sluggishly. As he pulled out, his dome was coated with my cum. It was sliding down his shaft and onto his fingertips. 

I looked up to see Trevor’s eyes studying my body. He met my stare once more as he used his index finger to poke his member inside of me; filling me up once again.

Trevor lifted my left leg up against the wall and my right leg was in the air; trembling as he pounded me. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he fucked me and my goodness he looked good doing it. 

“T-Trevor…h-harder p-p-please” I managed to choke out. Suddenly he pulled out and within a split second he brutally rammed into causing me to shout all sorts of profanities in no specific order.

“Who owns you?” he demanded to know. 

I bit the back of my index finger to suppress his desires. “What did I tell you about biting s-sweetheart, now tell me…who owns you?” He swiftly yanked my hand away from my lips and held it over my stomach; applying pressure on my pelvis with our hands.

 I could feel his cock fucking me repetitively. This all felt like a dream but thank goodness it isn’t, I wouldn’t miss this sensation for anything in the world. “Oh T-Trevor, Trevor owns me” I whimpered

“You’re damn right kitten, shit you feel so fucking good” he grunted

“You’re cock feels so good inside me” I moaned. He reached down and sucked on my nipple, “You’re so perfect” he kissed my hardened nipple.

I’d clench every now and then to add to our sensation and it drove him wild and almost drove me into another messy orgasm.

I used my other hand to pull him up for a kiss; a real kiss. A kiss that had everything he wanted; passion. I knew this was something that we both felt for in the moment but if he’s this passionate when he’s not aroused then he’s a keeper.

I broke the kiss to let out a brash whimper, “Fucking shit!” he said through gritted teeth

I looked up at him, my mouth opened due to the sensations that ran through my body. 

He placed his thumb on my tongue and left it there. He felt the vibrations of my moans and shouts with my teeth grazing his thumb and panting over his hand. He looked up at the ceiling, not believing what was happening; but then again, that’s just me thinking.

Trevor pulled out of me and turned me around, “Trevor, I-” he cut me off my thrusting into me really hard. He pushed my head down, leaving my ass up in the air with his dick fucking my pussy.

“AHH!!” I squeaked in a muffled tone. I buried my head in the sheets and letting him have at it. I knew I’d have the inability to walk the next morning, along with some bruises. However, none of that mattered to me. It felt like he was making love to me and I think I figured out what he wanted out of this deal; love. 

“I-I fucking lo-” I was caught with another orgasm but this time; he came as well.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he pounded in me harder than ever

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” I fisted the sheets and even a bit of the mattress. I felt his hot cum shoot inside me as my walls clenched around his member. I could feel him wanting to slide out, “No, no, don’t worry, I’m on the pill remember?” I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold him back from pulling out. I wanted every last drop of him inside me. I wanted it all.

Once we rode our orgasms out, I rolled on my back as he plopped on my breasts; breathing heavily. “Your heart is racing” he puffed

“That’s all you, Trevor” I held him head closer to my chest.

I could feel his smile press on my chest as he hugged my waist. “Come here, I want to hold you” he said with a hoarse voice. He stretched out on the bed and I placed my head gently on his chest; feeling his heart racing in inhumane beats

“Your heart is beating like crazy Trevor” I said worriedly

“It’s all you, Bianca” he ran his hands down my arms

“Te amo” he tried to speak to me in Spanish

I chuckled, “Very good, I’m guessing Patricia taught you?”

“No, I taught myself. I was going to say that to her but” he grabbed my chin, “someone else happened to beat her to it” he smiled.

I gave him a short sweet kiss and said, “Yo te amare pronto” I sighed, remembering all my troubles.

“What did you say? It sounded sexy” he purred

“I said ‘I’ll love you soon’” He smiled and knew that I was already accepting my ‘fate’ as his woman.

Surprisingly I felt comfortable with that but I also felt guilty because I stooped this low to split Patricia and Trevor’s relationship to help save my father’s life. I wasn’t raised like this…

“I was taught that some people say ‘Vamos a tener sexo’ whenever they want to have sex with someone and others say ‘vamos hacer el amor’ to add that romance factor to it…but what would you say to your past partners?” he wondered

I closed my eyes and held the tears back…“Úsame a mi” I whispered

He whirred and fell back into relaxation. Trevor’s heart beat was regular again; he dozed off. 

I looked straight ahead, having my body shivering, squeaks of what would’ve been loud shouts but I held back, tears gushing out; afraid of what my life has come to or what will become of it. 

I couldn’t even lie on Trevor Philips’ chest another second. I gave my back to him and curled into a tight ball; scared. Even if my father’s life was endangered, I started to realize that my sanity was reaching its peak. I realized that maybe this plan of mine backfired; maybe I can’t handle anything that would be thrown my way.

Did my father matter to me anymore? Do my morals carry a substantial definition to them anymore? Was what I felt with Trevor just now, the love that I also sought from my family? Will I stick to the plan or bail on him?

This shouldn’t have happened, none of this. Patricia should have never cheated. She should take another look at her promises, her vows to my father. As for my father, he should’ve carried some backbone in him and put his foot down whenever Patricia acts the way she does. Trevor should learn the differences between single and taken.

And I should learn that I shouldn’t be used by anyone; even if it’s to save your family. I should’ve grasped the concept that this whole problem was only about those three; it had nothing to do with me. But I’ll never accept the fact that family isn’t worth it because to me, they always will be.

Drenching his sheets with my tears, I couldn’t see my rights from wrong anymore… “Maldita la hora en que me diste vida, Patricia Madrazo, maldita la hora” I tightened my fists

**Translation: Damn the hour you gave birth to me Patricia Madrazo, damn the hour

 “Úsame a mi” I whispered to myself 

 

 

“Úsame a mi…”

 

 

 

**Translation: Use me…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm thinking of expanding this series with the Franklin and Michael. I have yet to decide but I'm leaning more to a 'yes'.
> 
> P E A C E


End file.
